wcgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Proxy Einstellungen
Wie suche ich systematisch nach dem Fehler, wenn ich keine Verbindung zu den World Community Grid Servern bekomme? Um systematisch nach dem Grund zu suchen, warum sie keine World Community Grid Servern Arbeitseinheiten senden oder empfangen, tragen Sie bitte zunächst dafür Sorge, dass Sie die neueste Version der World Community Grid Software benutzen und prüfen Sie dann Ihre Firewall. In der Firewall sollte die BOINC Software auf "Alle Berechtigungen eingeräumt" stehen. Sollte Ihre Firewall andere Formulierungen benutzen, um den Freigabezustand zu beschreiben, so beachten Sie diese bitte. Wenn Sie die aktuellste Version der World Community Grid Software benutzen und Ihre Firewall so eingestellt ist, dass sie dem BOINC Client die Kommunikation erlaubt, dann doppelklicken Sie bitte auf die World Community Grid oder BOINC Ikone in Ihrem System Tray. Wählen Sie "Messages" (Nachrichten) und prüfen Sie, ob dort irgendwelche Einträge folgender Art vorhanden sind: 09/10/2007 14.30.14|World Community Grid|file_xfer Started upload of file li349_00025_8_0 09/10/2007 14.30.15|World Community Grid|file_xfer Temporarily failed upload of li349_00025_8_0: http error oder 05/03/2008 11.55.14|World Community Grid|Sending scheduler request: Project initialization. Requesting 1 seconds of work, reporting 0 completed tasks 05/03/2008 11.55.19|World Community Grid|Scheduler request failed: Failure when receiving data from the peer Sollten Sie solche Einträge vorfinden, so kann es sein, dass Sie Ihren Proxy einrichten müssen. Hier ist die Anleitung (Frequently asked questions, FAQ), die Beschreibt, wie Sie Ihren Proxy einrichten können. Wenn Sie Ihre Proxy Information nicht kennen, finden Sie hier die Anleitung (Frequently asked questions, FAQ), mit deren Hilfe Sie die Proxy Information finden können. Wie finde ich meine Proxy Informationen? Ihre Proxy Einstellungen sind in Ihrem Webbrowser zu finden. Beim Internetexplorer befinden sie sich unter Werkzeuge (Tools)->Internetoptionen..... (Internet Options.....) -> Verbindungen (Connections) dann wählen Sie entweder LAN Einstellungen (LAN Settings) oder Einstellungen (Settings) um Aufwahloptionen ins Internet zu sehen. Wenn sich bei "Use Proxy" (Proxy benutzen) ein Haken befindet, dann klicken Sie auf den "Advanced" (Erweitert) Knopf, um Ihre Proxy Einstellungen zu sehen. Wie stelle ich die Software auf den Gebrauch eines Proxy ein? Sie können die Software wie folgt auf den Gebrauch eines Proxy einstellen: Doppelklicken Sie auf die World Community Grid oder BOINC Ikone in Ihrem System Tray Wenn sich das Programm geöffnet hat, achten Sie bitte auf einen Text der "Ausführliche Ansicht wählen" (Select Advanced View") lautet. Klicken Sie auf diesen Text. Am oberen Rand des Bildschirms finden Sie Optionen. Wählen Sie bitte "Advanced"(Erweitert)->"Options" In dem Bildschirmdialog, der sich öffnet, können Sie Ihre HTTP oder SOCKS Proxy Information eingeben. Ich habe meine Proxy Informationen eingegeben, aber ich bekomme immer noch keine Arbeitseinheiten zugesandt. Wie löse ich das Problem? Wenn Sie Ihre Proxy Informationen eingegeben haben und dann immer noch Meldungen nach der Art bekommen, wie diejenigen, die in dem Abschnitt "Wie suche ich systematisch nach dem Fehler, wenn ich keine Verbindung zu den World Community Grid Servern bekomme?" weiter oben angegeben sind, dann sollten Sie folgende zusätzliche Schritte abarbeiten: Stellen Sie bitte sicher, dass Sie die aktuellste Version des World Community Grid Agent installiert haben. Diese Anleitung hier hilft Ihnen an anderer Stelle dabei. Wenn dadurch das Problem nicht gelost wird, müssen Sie zunächst ermitteln, welche Art von Proxy Identifizierung Sie benutzen. Sie können dies mit Hilfe dieser Anleitung ermitteln. Wenn Sie Ihre Proxy Identifizierung ermittelt haben, öffnen Sie bitte den Windows Explorer und begeben Sie sich in das Verzeichnis C:\Program Files\BOINC. In diesem Verzeichnis finden Sie eine Datei mit dem Namen cc_config.xml. Öffnen Sie diese Datei mit einem Texteditor. Falls Sie Windows benutzen, gehen Sie hierbei wie folgt vor: Klicken Sie mit der rechten Maustauste einmal auf die Datei. Es öffnet sich das Kontextmenue. Wählen Sie "Öffnen mit" (Open with) und wählen Sie "Notizblock" (Notepad). Es öffnet sich ein neues Fenster, in dem der Inhalt Ihrer cc_config.xml Datei als Text angezeigt wird. Er sieht in etwa wie folgt aus: 1 1 1 1 Wollen Sie diesen Text bitte durch folgende zusätzliche Einstellungen für Ihren 'ntlm' oder 'basic' Proxy ersetzen: 1 1 1 1 xxxxx In Abhängigkeit davon, welche Proxy Autentifikation Sie benutzen, ersetzen Sie bitte im obigen Text die 'xxxxx' entweder durch ntlm, basic oder gss-negotiate und speichern Sie die Datei. Geben Sie bitte nun der Software die Anweisung, die soeben geänderte Datei erneut zu lesen. Gehen Sie hierzu bitte wie folgt vor: Doppelklicken Sie auf die World Community Grid Ikone in Ihrem System Tray. Sobald sich das Programm geöffnet hat und Sie den Text "Advanced View" (Ausführliche Ansicht) sehen, klicken Sie bitte auf den Text. Aus den Wahlmöglichkeiten oben am Bildschirm wählen Sie bitte 'Advanced' -> 'Read config file' (Konfigurationsdatei lesen) Zu guter Letzt gehen Sie bitte noch wie folgt vor, um zu prüfen, ob Sie in der Lage sind, Arbeit herunterzuladen: Wenn alles richtig funktioniert, werden Sie merken, dass Sie Arbeitsaufträge herunterladen und Ihr Computer wird damit beginnen, diese zu bearbeiten. Wenn diese Hinweise Sie nicht zum Ziel geführt haben, zögern Sie bitte nicht, um weitere Hilfe auf den (englischsprachigen) Foren zu suchen oder kontaktieren Sie uns (bitte in englischer Sprache) über die Kontaktmöglichkeit auf unserer Webseite. Wie finde ich heraus, welche Art von Proxy Identifizierung ich benutze? Zunächst stellen Sie bitte sicher, dass Sie die neueste Version der Software installiert haben. Diese Hilfeseiten enthalten auch eine Anleitung, wo und wie man die neueste Version bekommt. Ferner gibt es manche Arten von Proxies, die zusätzliche Einstellungen und Einstellungsdateien, um mit World Community Grid zusammenarbeiten zu können. Das erste, was Sie tun sollten, ist es, zusätzliche Möglichkeiten für das Programm zu schaffen, andere Meldungen als die Standardmeldungen in dem Log des Programms zu protokollieren. Sie können dies erreiche, in dem Sie diese Datei herunterladen und sie in Ihr BOINC Installationsverzeichnis ablegen. (Unter Windows handelt es sich dabei in der Regel um das Verzeichnis C:\Program Files\BOINC). Bitte doppelklicken Sie jetzt auf die World Community Grid Ikone in Ihrem System Tray (Der System Tray befindet sich in der rechten unteren Ecke Ihres Bildschirms, neben Datum und Zeit), wählen Sie nun "Advanced View" (Ausführliche Ansicht), dann wählen Sie in der Kopfzeile das Menü "Advanced", und sodann "Read Config" (Konfigruationsdatei lesen). Ab sofort werden mehr Informationen im Log des Programms protokolliert. Weiter gehen Sie wie folgt vor: In der ausführlichen Sicht des Programms (Advanced View) gehen Sie bitte auf den Reiter "Projects", klicken Sie auf das Projekt "World Community Grid" und wählen Sie danach "Update". Danach gehen Sie bitte auf den Reiter "Nachrichten" (Messages). Hier werden Ihnen nacheinander verschiedene Meldungen angezeigt. Diejenigen Meldungen, auf die Sie achten sollten, sind die, die die Formulierung "Proxy Authenticate" (Proxy-Identifikation) enthalten, so wie die unten angegebenen Meldungen. Es werden mehrere derartige Meldungen nacheinander erscheinen. Wichtig ist die erste. 07/04/2008 18:18:09||http_debug ID#0 Received header from server: Proxy-Authenticate: Negotiate 03/25/2008 12:24:54||http_debug ID#0 Received header from server: Proxy-Authenticate: NTLM 03/25/2008 12.24.54||http_debug ID#0 Received header from server: Proxy-Authenticate: Basic realm="realmname" Bitte beachten Sie: * Wenn die erste der Meldungen (die erste Zeile) "Negotiate" enthält, benutzt Ihr Computer eine gss-negotiate Identifizierung * Wenn die erste der Meldungen (die erste Zeile) "NTLM" enthält, benutzt Ihr Computer eine ntlm Identifizierung * Wenn die erste der Meldungen (die erste Zeile) "Basic" enthält, benutzt Ihr Computer eine "Basic" Identifizierung